The Deal
by catuethecashew
Summary: Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer Fic - Grandma Spankenheimer passed, and the family's shop is in danger of being bought up by Austin Bucks! Will Jake be able to save the shop? EVENTUAL SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I know no one really cares for this film, it's goddamn cheesy and I HATE IT. But, I began to ponder it and decided that I became unhappy with the way Mr. Bucks was characterized. I think, like any good businessman, he should be more calculating, and more willing to stoop to even the lowest means to get what he wants. So…I wrote him as such in this story. So yeah.

Jake is reaaaaallly feisty, too. Well, sometimes. You'll see.

I know this pairing is weird, but whatever. I could care less. I ship the weirdest things to begin with. If you don't like it, don't read it, blah blah blah. Don't flame me if you want to throw up out of your eyes. I don't think this'll get mature, but if it does, I'll be sure to warn you guys.

I don't own any of the characters, as they're owned by Time Warner; I just own the teeeeennny tiny little plot I made up. Heheheheh.

* * *

"Look, kid. I know your family has been on hard times lately."

The statement was all too true but Jake bristled; he hated that this arrogant businessman had brought up his financial situation. "Selling the shop to me would help your family get out of this rut."

It was true. It was all true! But Jake _knew _he couldn't listen. He knew it was all part of the businessman's ploy to finally get a hold of the coveted Spankenheimer shop.

"No! I won't agree, not ever!"

Mr. Bucks simply shrugged. The man knew his family would eventually buckle, with just the right push – but if this little welp kept on about this nonsense, he knew it would be a long time before he could build on the prime real estate.

"I'll get my way sooner or later, kid – and if it isn't me who snatches up the shop, it'll be some other business and I highly doubt that they would put up something respectable in the shop's place." Recently there had been an increase in seedy shops in the city, and Mr. Bucks knew how horrified Jake would be if his precious late-Grandmother's shop was to be turned into a low-standard night club or bar.

Fear welled up inside Jake – _no way would that ever happen to the shop!_ But, if he didn't cede to Mr. Buck's demands, then the implementation of some sort of strip club in his grandmother's shop would be inevitable. A small part of Jake, however, told him that Mr. Bucks would never allow another company to steal the shop away…but Jake was too far gone to listen.

The man smirked as he noticed the emotional change in the boy. Time to strike…

"You know, I, too, have felt the effect of the economic nosedive, kid. I haven't been able to buy real estate as often anymore – and buying your shop and renovating it for the Sleighmobile will take a huge chunk out of my investments. I just can't afford to be risking anything as of now."

Jake looked up at the man warily. _What is he getting at? _

Mr. Bucks continued. "Let's make a deal. I won't touch the shop until, at least, the economy booms again. In the meanwhile, you can keep your shop – and run it, too; you and your family together. But, you will also be working for me, as an errand boy if you will. You can choose to be paid or to volunteer – either way it won't matter to me."

Jake was stunned. This deal was…almost like a saving grace. But it seemed suspicious. Things always did around snarky businessmen like Austin Bucks.

"Promise me that _if_ you ever get your greedy hands on our shop, you won't renovate it into that blasphemous robot Santa scheme, and we have a deal.

Ooh – this kid was good. Mr. Bucks was impressed. Jake never did waver in what he wanted, and it reminded him of himself. Mr. Bucks knew the kid would be disgusted if her were to tell him so. Regardless, even if he didn't change the shop into his "robot Santa scheme", he would still make money as the shop was immensely popular. He had nothing to lose.

"Fine, kid." He said, looking straight into Jake's eyes. "I promise that _when_ I get the shop, I won't alter it."

Jake was a bit startled at this – he hadn't expected Mr. Bucks to accept his demands so easily. Now, though, he was sure his shop was safe. He couldn't wait to return home and relay the good news to his family.

"You start tomorrow."

"What?" Jake looked up.

"As my errand boy, you will start working tomorrow. Get here at seven o'clock A.M sharp."

Jake felt his spirits dampen a little – he knew he'd agreed to this, but he just couldn't stand being bossed around by the arrogant man. He turned and was just about to push open the double mahogany doors of the man's office when Mr. Bucks said, "Oh – and wear something nicer than _that_. I can't have one of my employees looking like a sloppy kid."

Pissed, Jake pushed through the doors and they slammed shut as he stomped out.

Mr. Bucks chuckled at this – _this is going to be interesting…_

* * *

A/N

Well. There's that. Excuse me while I die on the inside.

I'm really a weird person. Please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

Little drabbles in my head~~~

Yeah, I think this will be a series of weird drabbles. I dunno. I just write whatever pops into my head.

Don't own any of the characters blah blah blabbity blah; characters owned by Time Warner...Don't sue me...I'm broke...

* * *

Jake woke up from the light nap he was taking on Mr. Bucks' surprisingly comfy couch. He had heard the clanking of pots and pans coming from the kitchen and was curious to know why.

As he groggily walked into the brightly-lit room, he was greeted by sight of a frustrated and flour-covered Mr. Bucks.

"What're you doing?" Mr. Bucks swiftly turned around – surprised by the boy's presence.

"Oh, good evening, Jake. I'm uhh…" Mr. Bucks trailed off. He gestured around him with a whisk in his hand. The boy walked over and looked and the counter; it was covered in boxes of ingredients, various mixing bowls, and all sorts of utensils. He then spotted a cook book – it was open to a page entitled "Fruit Cake". Jake tried to suppress a snicker. _Mr. Bucks is trying to bake! _The thought of it brought a goofy grin to his face, which the man caught.

"What's so funny?" He demanded. Jake immediately let the grin disappear. "Nothing…Just…didn't expect you to be baking."

"It's something I occasionally indulge in. I'm not a master at it but I figure that it would be rewarding to know how to cook – rather than rely on personal chefs or the like." Jake was a bit impressed, to be honest. He had expected the man to be high on his horse and never admit that he was dependent upon others for such menial tasks.

"Why're you making fruitcake?"

"It's my bakery division's recipe. I decided to try and make it for myself, as it wasn't selling very well."

_He has a BAKERY DIVISION? Just how rich is this guy, anyway?_

"May I taste the batter?" Jake asked, indicating a bowl filled to the brim with a smooth, ivory mixture. Mr. Bucks shrugged, as if it didn't matter, so Jake grabbed a spoon from the drawer and scooped out a small amount of the batter. He licked it from the spoon and was immediately hit with a wave of disgust. The batter was awful! The texture, the taste…Everything was wrong! _What kind of fruitcake recipe is this?_ The man took heed of Jake's repulsed look and shook his head.

"I had the same reaction. No wonder this cake isn't selling."

Jake grabbed the cookbook and scoured the list of ingredients and the cooking instructions. His stomach churned – it was all wrong. Wrong! This was shameful, blasphemous even - Grandma would be horrified.

Jake immediately grabbed a clean bowl and pulled up the list of ingredients for Grandma's fruitcake in his mind. He remembered how happy he was when she trusted him enough to confide in him her secret, delicious recipe.

The boy grabbed what he needed: flour, baking soda, eggs, milk, cinnamon, brown sugar, butter, and an assortment of dried fruits and nuts. _Wow…the man has a great pantry, that's for sure…_

He found that the oven had already been preheated to 300° F, and so began to quickly measure, mix, sift, and combine the ingredients. Once he finished with the new batter, he greased a large pan and then used a spatula to put the batter into it. Then he placed the pan inside the center of the oven, shut the door, and set the timer for two hours.

The entire time that Jake worked, Mr. Bucks watched with pure fascination. The boy was determined and was set on fixing this batter. Mr. Bucks never ceased to be impressed by the talented boy.

For those long two hours, they waited quietly, not exchanging word – but, every once in a while, a look.

Mr. Bucks continued to think about Jake. Really, he had thought the boy would have been nothing but trouble since he began working for the man, but in truth, he was actually well-behaved. He did what he was told, and never copped an attitude. He did provide some lip every once in a while, but that only amused Mr. Bucks – as the boy was terrible at being disrespectful. Really, it was too funny watching the boy try.

Jake thought about Mr. Bucks and how, the whole time he had been working for him, the man had actually been…pleasant. He never acted all 'high-and-mighty' or rubbed Jake's situation in his face, as they both knew that he was in a much better spot than Jake was. He just acted…normal. Jake was grateful.

The two continued in this awkward silence until the oven timer finally went off.

Once the cake was set out to cool, the silence seemed to change into a more companionable and relaxed one, and when the fruitcake actually did cool enough for the two to be able to sample it, they immediately dug in. Much to Mr. Bucks' surprise, the taste from the cake left an amazing feeling on his taste buds. It was truly the best fruitcake he had ever eaten.

"This is delicious!" Mr. Bucks exclaimed. Jake smiled in response, and hummed in agreement. The man didn't know how Jake had done it, but he knew his grandma had something to do with it. She always did.

* * *

A/N – heheheheheheeheheheheheheh

I honestly didn't know how to make a fruitcake so I had to look up several recipes. One of them called for a waiting period of up to 10 weeks! Woah! I didn't have that kind of time, though, even if the cake would have tasted better, and neither did Jake/Mr. Bucks, so I found a quicker recipe.

I don't know how to cook and I don't know Grandma Spankenheimer's real recipe, but if I did, well…I dunno, so sorry if you find fault in my fruitcake.


End file.
